Vengeance
by ggirl7222
Summary: The murder of someone from Catherine's past sets in motion an investigation that could change her life forever. Grillows! References to Lady Heather Box Season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Vengeance

**Rating**: T

**Summary: The murder of someone from Catherine's past sets in motion an investigation that could change her life forever. Grillows!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The bright lights of the Vegas strip could be seen illuminating the dark night sky for what seemed like miles away.

The women ran; her life depending on how fast she was going. From the distance she could hear the grunts of the maniac chasing after her from behind. The man she had met just mere hours before, the man who although wasn't her type, she had engaged in conversation and dancing with. The same man who had walked her to her car at the end of the night.

"Someone please!" she screamed hoping for a miracle, knowing realistically that out in the dark dry deserted hills it was unlikely anyone would hear her.

As she continued her desperate journey the pain in her bare and bloody feet threatened to slow her down.

"Please!" she sobbed uncontrollably, her lungs burning in attempts to give out, her heart pounding; her mind was racing. "Please help me!" she called again as a glimpse of hope in the form of bright headlights approached her.

The woman slowed down as if the lights were a sure sign of her survival. At her age of 26 she wasn't very strong, she wasn't unfit, but she wasn't in the best shape to be running for her life.

"Help me!" She sighed as she let her exhausted body take over her will and she fell to the dusty ground.

"Please..." she muttered between deep heaves. "Help!" she spoke as she waved her arms to make sure whoever was driving would be sure to spot her.

The vehicle before her came to a stop, its bright head lights shone directly on her. She watched hopefully as the driver side door swung open and a dark figure stepped out, she couldn't yet tell from her position if it was a man or a woman but if it meant she was saved it didn't matter much to her.

"Miss;" The figure spoke, and she knew instantly it was a man. "Miss; are you okay?"

"Please." She tried to calm herself and catch her breath but her attempts were futile, she just didn't have anything left to give. "They…" she sighed "He took …me.."

The stranger knelt down beside her and turned her face towards his. "What are you doing out here?"

"Help." She whispered. "Help..."

The man nodded, he could tell she had been through something terrible, her pink hair was tossed, her dress full of rips and spotted with blood, her eyes were blood shot and tears streaks stained her dirty face, her legs were dirty and bruised and her feet were cut and bleeding.

"Let's get you up." The man smiled as he helped the woman to her feet "Let's get you out of here." He spoke as he scooped her up in his arms as if he were rocking a baby to sleep. The man headed toward the passenger side of what she now knew was a truck.

It was when they reached the truck in her exhausted state that she got the first glimpse of the front seat passenger and fear came rushing back to her, the man that had been chasing her, the man that had taken her against her will was staring back at her with a smirk on her face that was haunting.

"No…no." she screamed and began the second fight for her life with the man she thought was going to help her.

"No!" she screamed as she flung her arms at his face "Stop!" she screamed again digging her dirty manicured nails into his face.

"Bitch!" the man dropped her as his hand flew to his throbbing face to stop the bleeding she had just caused.

The woman fell to the ground, ignored the pain that being dropped had sent shooting through her and made her best attempt to scramble on to her feet.

She only made it a few feet when she heard the voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" the predator that had been sitting in the truck, came from behind the vehicle his fist connecting with her abdomen. Her winded body fell to the ground as she gasped for the air surrounding her.

"I was just getting started." He spoke as he pulled her head up to whisper in her ear. "Just… Getting… started..." He smiled the same smile he had used to lure her.

The women dropped her head in defeat "Please." She sobbed, listening as the man walked back to the truck.

For a second she thought that the two men were leaving her to die which given the choice, she preferred. But all her hopes were dashed when one of the two men grabbed her feet and dragged her toward the truck, dirt and rocks scratched and cut at her already battered body.

"Please!" she screamed her throat raw "I'm sorry." She whispered "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." The man that she had scratched laughed as he hoisted her up and dropped her into the bed of the truck. "Sweets," He smiled "You're just another message that has to be sent. Your boyfriend is the one who should be sorry."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Vengeance

**Rating**: T

**Summary: The murder of someone from Catherine's past sets in motion an investigation that could change her life forever. Grillows! Also references to Lady Heathers Box Season 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

"Grissom?" Brass made a face at the man standing in front of him. "You okay?"

Gil nodded "Yes." He replied matter of factly "What do we have?"

"Single victim, no I.D. yet;" He pointed toward a man who appeared to be a pizza delivery man. "He was delivering a fresh pie, with the works, said the door was open and he walked in, found our victim on the floor,"

Gil nodded as he and Brass approached the body.

"David's stuck at a double homicide with Sara." Jim began as Gil looked past him" he'll be here as soon as he can, in the meantime" he pointed to the strawberry blonde that was approaching them "You've got Catherine."

"Brass," she spoke as she approached "Grissom."

"Glad you could join us." Grissom spoke and made a point to look at his watch.

"Sorry." She sighed pushing a strand of hair from her face. "Just when you think you've fought with your daughter about everything in the free world."

"Things are still rocky with Lindsey?"

Catherine nodded "Her father was murdered; she almost drowned in a sinking car." Catherine bent down and opened her kit. "It's been almost eight months but she still hates everyone and everything."

"It's rough." Grissom replied.

"Tell me about it." she paused "So what do we have?"

"Single victim." Grissom spoke, stating the obvious as he illuminated his flashlight and took a closer look at the body before him.

"We're waiting on David to turn the body."

Catherine nodded "Right. So we process the scene."

Gil nodded and pulled out his camera.

"Looks like the party was just getting started." Catherine commented taking a picture and then a sample of the white powdered substance that was spilled across the coffee table. She knew it was cocaine; if there were any doubts the rolled up dollar bill on the floor would clear that up.

"Her purse." Catherine whispered just loud enough for Gil to hear her "I'm sure she won't be a Jane doe much longer."

"Does it seem strange to you." he paused looking at the end tables, the walls and the fireplace mantle. "That there aren't any pictures, not a piece of mail?" he paused looking over at Catherine who was now opening up what she thought was the victim's wallet.

"Her wallet is cleaned out except." she slowly stood up as she looked at the plastic driver's license. "Grissom." she whispered looking up at the man who was now looking back at her.

"I know this woman." she handed him the card. "It's Candeece Walters."

Gil made a face, he didn't seem to recognize her.

"Eddie's ex-girlfriend."

* * *

"Hey!" Nick spoke as he ran toward the two CSI's. " I got here as soon as I could. What's going on?"

Grissom looked up at Nick. "We didn't get very far; David is inside; I need you to take over processing the scene."

Nick nodded "No problem." he paused looking at Catherine who seemed irritated. "Is everything okay?"

Grissom nodded "Conflict of interest." he replied

Nick nodded, but didn't ask any more questions; as he turned and heading in the apartment

"So just like that I'm off the case?"

Gil nodded as he followed Catherine to her Tahoe. "Can you be objective? Can you forget that this is the woman that left your daughter to drown in a sinking car?"

Catherine didn't respond. She knew he was right. Eight months ago; the night Eddie was murdered Candeece had left her daughter in a car filling with water and didn't bother to even call 911. Catherine didn't have it in her to forget that night. And she certainly didn't have it in her to forgive.

"What?" she asked; as he stared at her. "You want to me to feel bad about for the woman that almost killed my daughter? She left her to drown in a car and now because she's been murdered you want me to forget about it? Am I supposed to feel bad for her? You must be kidding!" she spat at Gil.

Gil kept his cool "That anger." he spoke "Is why you can't work this case. You have to deal with that and move on from this. You have to realize that Lindsey is okay."

"And Eddie is still dead!" she spat "And we never found out what happened to him, no one was able to catch his killer. Or maybe you've forgotten!"

Gil watched as Catherine climbed in to her vehicle and drove off. Gil sighed; He hadn't forgotten, in fact he remembered the night Eddie had died like it was yesterday, Catherine had lost Eddie and almost had lost her daughter. Gil had spent the night with Lady Heather and won the trophy for worst best friend all in one night by avoiding his duties as Catherine's best friend and being at her side when she probably had needed him the most. Of course he hadn't forgotten

"Boy is she mad at you." Brass spoke as Gil walked back in the crime scene.

"She's angry." He paused as he bent down next to the victim "I can't blame her. Who wants to forgive the person how almost took her child's life?" he paused looking through the camera lens at her defensive wounds. "I wouldn't." he added

Brass nodded but didn't respond. He didn't blame Catherine either.

TBC


End file.
